1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a network configuration system and, in particular, to a network configuration system that determines network configuration according to the location of the device in the actual network.
2. Related Art
With rapid developments in the Internet, the network environment has become complicated in recent years. It is thus an urgent issue for vendors to improve the convenience in network configuring.
Generally speaking, the conventional network configuration method is done manually or through Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP). Nevertheless, it is inefficient and difficult to set the network configuration manually in the complicated network environment. The DHCP configuring method, on the other hand, has the problem that a node cannot use a designated network configuration including Internet Protocol (IP) address according to its location in the entire network without setting in advance. Therefore, the prior art has the inconvenience in setting network configurations.
In view of this, some vendors propose the method of secondary setting. A server first randomly selects a set of IP addresses to set the network configurations. Afterwards, network devices transmit identification information to the server for the server to reconfigure the network configurations of the devices accordingly. However, this method requires one to set identification information and the corresponding IP addresses beforehand. The server cannot automatically set the network configurations of network devices according to the locations of the devices in the network topology. Consequently, such a method still has the problem of inconvenience in network configuring.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem of inconvenience in network configuration setting. It is imperative to provide a solution.